


遇夏

by yuki_on_the_wall



Category: RPS, 彭昱畅张子枫
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_on_the_wall/pseuds/yuki_on_the_wall
Summary: 彭昱畅张子枫衍生同人彭昱畅→童遇夏张子枫→方梓梦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

楔子  
晚秋的清晨，凉意已经很重了。沿江路上的三三两两上课去的学生都穿上了蓝白配色的风衣校服。一些爱美的女生已经开始嫌弃臃肿的风衣，她们悄悄把校服拿去修改，改出收拢的腰线，改出收窄的下摆，衬托出已经亭亭玉立的身材。  
方梓梦揉着惺忪的睡眼慢慢走着，身上的校服比她大了一圈——这不是她的校服，是奶奶从隔壁毕业的大哥哥处拿来的。倒是要感谢鹭江高中男女校服都一样，给她省了几百块秋冬校服费——绣着名字的地方用一块米黄色的布遮住了名字，重新缝上了她的名字。  
方梓梦已经高三了，再过两个月就十八岁了，可她的脸看起来只有十五六岁，个子不高，身形瘦削，看起来像个初中生，她一头碎发长不长短不短，额前刘海零碎地盖着眼睛，她不得不坚持把它们拨开。下巴尖细，脸容苍白，嘴唇也没有血色，眼底下还有淡青色的黑眼圈，一看就是营养不良，可当你看到她的眼睛，那如小兽般黝黑发光又充满警备的眼睛，你就会生起“这孩子不好惹”的感觉。  
“梦梦！”一个梳着丸子头的大眼睛女生从后面跑上来拍拍她的肩膀，“早上好！”  
“早啊，唐棠。”方梓梦扣掉眼角一颗顽固的眼屎，松了一口气，“呼！世界清晰了……不行，待会得去喝个凉茶下下火……”  
“……你昨晚又到几点了？”唐棠皱眉，从书包里拿出一盒牛奶递给她，“我爸爸说最近要整顿夜场，会加派警员巡查，你别去那些地方了。”  
“我又不是去那儿玩的，没事。”方梓梦接过牛奶，管子一插，咕噜噜地喝了起来，一副饿坏了的样子，她一边喝一边从书包里掏出作业本，“喏，物理和化学的作业。”  
“谢谢！那我们走快点，我得赶紧抄！”  
唐棠每天给她带一盒牛奶，她借她作业抄——其实方梓梦知道，市局副主任的女儿要是真的不会做功课，多的是补习老师帮她，她只是给她一个借口，好让她能够每天心安理得地补充一瓶牛奶的营养。  
方梓梦觉得老天爷一定是觉得对她太不公平了，所以才会把这世界上最后一个好人唐棠小朋友派来当她的好朋友。  
但这世界上更多的是坏人，比如叶如珍这个贱人。  
“方梓梦，所以这些你都承认了？”  
早读课刚结束，德育处的郑主任就气冲冲地跑到班上把她捉到了办公室。  
方梓梦看了一眼显示屏，点了点头：校园论坛上，有人把她在酒吧里卖酒的照片发了出来，尽管她并没有穿得像那些啤酒女郎一样暴露——经理嫌弃她小学生身材，露了也没人买账。  
“方梓梦，这是什么场所，你怎么这么不自爱呢？”郑主任气得敲桌子，“你都高三了……”  
“主任，你倒是说说我哪一科不行了？”方梓梦不以为意，“我上周摸底考还是全市两百名，上个重点本科是没有问题的。我没有拉下学习，勤工俭学怎么了？”  
“你这是哪门子的勤工俭学！”郑主强压住火气，“哪怕是正经的兼职工作学校也不鼓励高三学生过多参加，何况……”  
“要写检讨还是记过？”方梓梦很累，她不想向别人解释，也不想听被人的教训，“声明在先，我还是会去打工的。我估计你们也不会这个开除我吧，毕竟我能拉高升学率呀。”  
“……不用你写检讨，也不用记过，但是你得接受生活老师的辅导，直到生活老师觉得你可以停止辅导。”郑主任见她油盐不进，只能把这刺头甩给其他老师，“学校是不会开除你，但可以因为你的心理问题建议休学。”  
“你他娘的才心理有问题！”方梓梦眼睛一瞪，一手扫掉了桌子上的一沓作业本，“你他娘的就是给叶如珍报仇！她自己跟男人鬼混被家长发现了关我什么事！你这舅舅咋不给她教育教育！”  
“岂有此理！成何体统！方梓梦你太过分了！”  
方梓梦这一闹，引得其他老师都围观了过来，郑主任脸上更挂不住了，大声叱喝了起来，方梓梦最受不了别人骂她神经病之类的措辞，情绪激动，几个女老师又抱又拽才把她拉出了办公室。  
这天早上方梓梦也上不了课了，老师们让她去生活老师的办公室好好聊聊，平复情绪。  
说到底还是觉得她心理有病。  
也难怪，毕竟她爸就是她妈杀死的，要不是奶奶护着她，她也早就死掉了。  
也许当时她也死掉了会更好。  
生活老师说白了就是个给那些读心理学的大学生一个实习机会的地方，从高一到现在，方梓梦都数不清换了几个生活老师了，每个人都叫她说出自己的想法，可她就根本就没什么想法，她只是想赚钱。  
这世界谁不爱钱啊，怎么到她头上，就成她的问题了？  
方梓梦趴在走廊栏杆上，生活处办公室门紧闭，估计生活老师又回去自己的大学搞什么毕业手续了。她两手抱着被十一点阳光晒得发热的栏杆，暖烘烘的，她不禁有些发困。  
“哎呀！”  
楼下的篮球场传来一阵哀叹，好像是哪个球员射失了罚球。方梓梦闲得无聊，伸个懒腰，看起了那些正在打篮球的男生。  
不管颜值如何，但到了球场总会有一两分的帅气加成，方梓梦可以理解球场边上围观凑热闹的女生的心情，毕竟她也喜欢看个高腿长的帅哥，但是她比较不理解的是，她看了一会，感觉好像最受欢迎的球员，并不是她看中的那个高个子白净男生，而是另一个个子中等，球技也不算十分高超的男生，他穿着“鹭江中学23号”的球衣，打的是得分后卫。  
不止场外的女生，连场上的男生也喜欢他，哪怕是对手球队，散场时球员们也都和他说说笑笑，围在一起讲了好一会话，个个都眉开眼笑的，才依依不舍地回去上最后一堂课。  
嗯……勉强要说魅力的话，也许是因为那个23号笑起来很天真无邪？比较朴实好欺负？  
方梓梦被自己逗笑了，她呵呵一笑，放开栏杆，挨着墙壁坐下，她把头后仰，靠在墙壁上。阳光很灿烂，却不像夏日那么烧灼，铺在了她的眼皮上，她看着湛蓝天壁上拉扯着的几缕白云，又伸了个懒腰。  
难怪别人都说秋高气爽，这天气真好啊。  
要是不用听别人讲大道理就更好了。  
“同学，你怎么还不去上课啊？”  
一个清爽却又带点黏柔的声音传来，方梓梦转过头去，却见那个23号正往她走来。  
“我等生活老师呢。”方梓梦把他当某个同学，“你走错路了吧，那边才是教学楼，这边都是办公楼。”  
“哦，你是方梓梦同学吧？跟照片不太一样，我没认出来！”23号却笑了，他蹲了下来，跟她视线齐平，“不好意思，让你久等了。我是鹭江中学的生活处老师，我叫童遇夏。”  
这天阳光很好，天气很好，操场上一片宁静，远处传来英语班的读书声，而她晒得浑身发懒，想着午饭饭堂有什么菜；  
她并不知道，她即将遇见自己人生中最繁盛的一个夏天。


	2. 第一章

鹭江中学的“生活老师”有点像大学里设置的辅导员，不负责具体的科目教学工作，但是要对学生的生活及心理状态负责。作为省重点高中，鹭江中学的生活老师一向是个热门的实习单位，很多心理学和社会工作学专业的大学生都想要在自己的履历上添一笔好看的经历，高中三年，方梓梦已经见过六七个生活老师了。  
但没有一个老师像童遇夏一样。  
“你想要喝咖啡还是奶茶？”童遇夏还穿着那件23号球衣，在外面套了一件黑色的夹克衫，夹克衫袖子上缀着两条红色的竖条，再普通不过的运动款式，他把方梓梦请进办公室后就开始烧开水洗杯子翻冰箱，一副招待客人的模样：“快十一点了，饿不饿？吃饼干吗？”  
装和蔼可亲套近乎，接着就要说“我不是你的老师，是你的朋友”了。方梓梦坐在灰色的办公椅上，扣着把手上的网纹布，一声不吭。  
“你不吃，那我吃了啊，打球真的累。”  
童遇夏从冰箱里翻出来一包梳打饼，他在办公桌前坐下，咔嚓咔嚓地打开包装纸，抓起饼干就往嘴里塞，他吃得很快，风卷残云一般就食光了一整包，落了满嘴的饼干屑。  
……还真的是饿了。  
方梓梦诧异地看着童遇夏吃饼干，他却始终没有把视线放在她身上。他一手抓着饼干吃，偶尔喝个水，一手翻开一个蓝色文件夹查看里面的文件，方梓梦撇着眼睛偷瞄，隐约看见什么“共青团关于加强高考心理疏导的通知”之类的标题。  
连我的档案都不看，真不把我当回事啊？  
方梓梦有些生气了，她猛地站了起来，椅脚在地板上拖出一抹刺耳的声响，童遇夏这才抬起头来，眨着一双还有些迷蒙的眼睛看着她。  
“校长罚我来的，我来过了，可以了吧？”方梓梦把过于宽大的校服外套拽了拽，“我回去了！”  
“等一下！”童遇夏“倏”地蹿到她跟前，递上去一支圆珠笔和一张咨询表格，“别忘了签名啊！”  
“……”  
方梓梦抢过笔来，刷刷地在咨询登记表上签了名，“啪”地把纸币都拍在桌子上就转身要走。  
“等一下！”  
“又干什么？！”方梓梦甩开童遇夏想要拉住她胳膊的手，瞪大眼睛回过身去，却被一个粉蓝色的加热饭盒噎住了：“……什么意思？！”  
“天鹰酒吧晚上八点营业，要求员工七点到店打扫清点做准备；我们学校六点下课，从沿江路过去最快，骑共享电动车二十分钟就到了，但是晚高峰会堵车，至少得三十分钟。剩下那半个小时，你只能在附近的小卖店吃个包子什么的，但我猜你根本不吃晚饭，就在酒吧里偷点花生小食来填肚子。”童遇夏打开饭盒的盖子，虽然卖相不咋的，但有菜有肉，白饭压满，“我怕天鹰酒吧没有微博炉，所以给你带了个自热饭盒，你插上电源，二十分钟就能把饭热好了。赚钱是重要，但是如果把身体熬坏了，那不是要花更多的钱治病吗？”  
“……你说什么？”方梓梦愣住了，不太确定自己的耳朵听见的话，“你，你支持我去酒吧打工？”  
“诶，你这措辞可就不对了，我是老师，怎么能支持学生去酒吧打工呢！”童遇夏一副“我不是我没有别瞎说”的表情，眼里却满是小狡猾的精光，“我是坚决反对高三考生以任何理由不认真学习的！但是，我同时也尊重每个学生的个人选择，不强行干预，只是在以真诚真心来聆听同学的需要……”  
“……以达到真正理解学生想法，化解学生的情绪问题，确保高考不受影响。”方梓梦拎起那个文件夹，一眼就看见了文件纲要，“连客套都懒得编直接照背，你也太省事儿了吧？”  
“我这叫深刻铭记文件精神。”童遇夏笑笑，他把饭盒装好，拿了一个袋子装好，塞进方梓梦手里，“我看过你以前的咨询记录，你说你只是想赚钱，没有别的想法；我也知道你家里的情况。所以，我觉得你现在需要一天三餐多过说教辅导，我理解得对吗？”  
“……你别以为用那些青春偶像剧里的套路，给我做饭，到我家打扫，照顾我奶奶，把我当妹妹似的就能让我感激万分痛哭流涕改过自新，没用的！”方梓梦却勃然大怒，她一把打掉那个饭盒，饭盒砸在地上，发出了什么内部零件破裂的声音，“我没空配合你们演迷途知返小羔羊！”  
方梓梦说罢，转身就跑了，童遇夏愣在那里，脸上的笑容沉淀成深思的凝重。他捡起饭盒，咬了咬，听着里头那些零碎的声响，自言自语：“不知道保不保修啊……”

方梓梦一口气跑到了饭堂，下课铃刚响，打饭的学生还不是很多，她随便站在一条队伍后头，好一会才看见窗口上方的电子菜牌显示这个窗口的菜色全是茄子有关的。  
方梓梦不禁“啧”了一声：她讨厌吃茄子，不管是红烧还是凉拌，甚至闻着那味道就倒胃口。  
除了鱼香茄子，还得是放了很多麻油和辣椒，完全盖过了茄子味道的做法，她才能勉强吃几口。  
那是她初二时，一个来实习的大姐姐给她做的。她是稻城大学的研究生，来鹭江中学当实习英文老师。她不仅书教得很好，对同学们也很亲切，她知道方梓梦家里困难，经常到她家给她做饭，带她奶奶去散步，她还教她梳头发，搭配衣服，用零碎的布料DIY一个蝴蝶结发夹。  
她实习期结束以后就离开了，她给了方梓梦她的地址和电话号码，说随时可以给她打电话。方梓梦哭着收好了，说她一辈子都是她的好学生。  
起初，方梓梦每周都给她写信，而她也会给她回信；后来，她写三四封信，她才回复一封；然后有一次，隔了两三个月她都没收到回信，她以为信寄丢了，便给她打电话，她接了，说她收到了，但是工作太忙了所以忘记了，她向她道歉。  
然后，她问她，你有没有什么理想？  
方梓梦愣了愣：我这样还能有什么理想呢？  
无论什么样的人都应该有理想，你应该找一个能够为之付出的目标，能够让自己完全沉浸其中，乐此不彼的目标。电话那头的声音是那么的熟悉，却又是那么的陌生，你要为自己找到一个奋斗的目标。  
你是觉得我整天缠着你烦着你吗？  
不，我不是这个意思……  
那你看了我写的信了吗，我说我在犹豫不知道该报A高中还是B高中，A和B分别是什么？  
电话那头是长久的沉默，然后是一句沉沉的“对不起”。  
方梓梦再也没有找过她了，而对方也没有再联系她，她应该是带着轻微的愧疚和极大的放松去做了这个决定的，谁都不想担当别人的精神支柱，她不过是她的萍水相逢，不值得为她承受那么巨大的心理压力。  
那什么，心理咨询说要避免情感投射，咨询师不应该和病人发展任何私人关系嘛，挺专业的不是？  
方梓梦拽了拽不合身的校服，就连校服都不是她的。  
这个世界上，她是孤零零的，没有任何人是她的，她无法在任何人那里找到一个归属。  
其实我挺好理解的，我就想要一个人一直陪伴着我，如果你做不到，那从一开始，就请你不要靠近我。


	3. Chapter 3

鹭江绕城而过，在两岸长堤撒下一匝一匝的霓虹灯，鹭江入海处——其实是和更大的河流会合，往更遥远的太平洋奔去——是著名的酒吧集中地。毕竟没有什么比夜色之中的江滨景致更下酒。  
晚上十点半，客人越来越多，天鹰酒吧里，白衬衫黑围裙的侍应生们快步在密集的桌子间穿梭，生啤黑啤鸡尾酒，各式各样的酒精饮料纷纷上场，一派热切喧攘。  
“梦梦！十号桌两打啤酒！”一个发型时尚的高挑男人推了一把躲在仓库里的方梓梦，“还吃呢！外面都忙死了！”  
方梓梦吓得噎了一下，待她看清楚来捉她的只是贺俊峰，才松了口气，她在围裙上擦擦手，露出一个讨好的笑：“好呢，马上去！”  
“等等！”贺俊峰喊住她，指了指自己的嘴角，“这呢！”  
“嗯？！”方梓梦连忙擦了擦嘴，擦下来一把花生皮，笑容里便多了一点不好意思，“我饿了嘛……下不为例下不为例！”  
“你偷吃就偷吃，别被人抓住就行，这酒吧真不是我开的！”贺俊峰把酒水单拍她手里，“去吧！”  
“好呢！”  
方梓梦快步回到店面去，她个头不大，力气倒是不小，一个人就搬起了两打科罗娜往十号桌走去，“两打啤酒！各位请慢用！”  
“小妹妹，你才几岁啊？就来打工啦？”  
方梓梦长得可爱，被男客人搭讪是常有的事情，但天鹰酒吧是正经酒吧，又在露天营业，众目睽睽，也不过是嘴上撩拨而已，方梓梦早就习惯了，“我都大一了，就是看着小而已。各位慢用，我去工作……”  
“我怎么觉得你不像啊？”对方却不像是随意搭讪，一个板寸头的高大男人抓住她的手腕，“身份证拿出来看看？”  
“……你凭什么看我身份证！”方梓梦心里咯噔一下，莫非是叶如珍找人寻她麻烦？“你放手！”  
“我是警察！现在怀疑你是非法童工！”  
“童什么工！我！”  
“郝警官！好久不见啊！在查什么大案子啊？”  
刚刚吵了两句，贺俊峰便快步走过来，轻巧地把两人隔开，“我妹来赚个零花钱而已，不用这么夸张吧！”  
“到这种地方来赚零花钱？贺俊峰，你是不是当我傻？”郝革新抓住贺俊峰围裙脖子上的系带，仿佛想当下勒死他，“有人说你在利用未成年少女做非法交易，你最好别让我查到你。”  
贺俊峰没有声音地轻笑一声，他扬起下巴，一脸嚣张，“那你去找那个人啊，我要是罪犯，怎么可能自己招供嘛？还要我教你查案吗，郝警官？”  
方梓梦听出来了，自己的年龄还是个幌子，这个人就是要找贺俊峰岔子的——知道跟自己没有关系以后，她松了口气。  
“你跟我回警察局！”也许是那副松了口气的模样惹怒了郝革新，他一拍桌子，同桌的女警察就起身捉住了她的手臂——姿势很巧妙，像是闺蜜之间的搀挽，然而却是一点松动逃跑的空隙也没有。方梓梦被那么一锁，愣在了原地，“峰哥……”  
“没事，梦梦，做个兼职有什么要紧。”贺俊峰目不斜视地和郝革新互瞪，“但是警察叔叔想要教育你不要分心，好好学习，就给他们教育两句呗，今晚算你外勤，不扣工资。”  
“……带走！”  
郝革新脸面上挂不住，只能厉声把围观的人喝退，转身往一辆七人车走去，方梓梦也被那个女警姐姐“挽着手”带到了车上。  
直到被推进了中间的座位，方梓梦才被放开了，她拉着脸愤怒道：“你跟峰哥有什么过节你就冲他去啊！为什么要把我拉下水！”  
“现在才害怕太晚了。”郝革新撇了撇眼角，一副“谁让你自甘堕落”的不屑，“让你爸妈到鹭江分局领人吧！”  
“……那你只能打电话给阎罗王了。”方梓梦搓了搓发冷的手，她只穿着工服，离开了热闹的场子，慢慢有些凉了。  
郝革新愣了愣，“那打给你别的家人。”  
“没手机。”  
“你耍我是不是？！”现在的孩子离了手机能活？！  
“家里没钱。”方梓梦冷哼一声，“街道扶贫名单最后一个就是我们家。”  
郝革新快速串联起了这些零碎的信息，也有些后悔一时火遮眼了，他把自己的外套脱下来，递给女警，让她给方梓梦披上，“孩子，听着，没钱的确很难熬，但那是一时的，要是因为缺钱犯了事，那是一辈子都洗不掉的……”  
“在酒吧工作就会犯事，这是什么逻辑？”方梓梦耸了耸肩膀，拒绝那件外套，“警官，你只是想削峰哥的面子出口恶气，现在可以了吧？就在这放我走吧，你们还省点手续呢。”  
办案郝革新在行，但对付叛逆期孩子可没辙，干脆放弃了说教，“报一下你家电话号码，让监护人带你回去。”  
方梓梦皱眉，她可不能让奶奶知道她进局子了：“不是说了吗，我父母都死了……”  
“你总得有个监护人吧？”郝革新也皱眉，他想起了那些寄人篱下的孤儿一般都不愿意麻烦寄养家庭，“要不，打给你学校的老师呢？”  
“学校老师？”方梓梦愣了愣，一张不合时宜的笑脸在她脑海里浮现了出来，“那，那打给我的老师吧……”  
“名字，电话？”  
“我不记得他的电话号码了，他叫童遇夏，是鹭江高中的生活处老师。”  
“……谁？！”郝革新的反应却很大，他猛地转过头，瞪大眼睛盯着方梓梦，“那名字是哪几个字？！”  
“童，童遇夏……儿童的童，遇见的遇，夏天的夏……”方梓梦眨眨眼，“你认识他？”  
“童遇夏……童遇夏！他大爷的童遇夏居然当了老师？！”

接到电话的时候童遇夏正在揪着头发咬牙切齿地写他的硕士毕业论文开题报告，以致于他听到“鹭江派出所”的时候愣是反应了三秒钟，对方“喂”了两声，他才连蹦带跳地连声应和，套上一件灰色呢子大衣就骑着他的小绵羊电动车往鹭江派出所赶去。  
“警察同志你好，我叫童遇夏，来保释我的学生的！”童遇夏小跑着来到咨询台前，一边就掏钱包证件，一边就伸手去拿准备填表，“我学生是未成年人！有什么事我们先商量商量，监护人方面……”  
“很熟悉流程嘛，童老师，也难怪，你可是常客了。”  
郝革新的声音从背后传来，童遇夏挑了挑眉，转过身去，定睛凝神辨认好一会才惊讶道，“郝革新？！你居然当了警察？！”  
“你都能当老师，我怎么就不能当警察了？”郝革新仰着下巴往童遇夏走过去，“真没想到，七年了，还是在派出所重遇了。”  
“没什么，反正你还是打不过我。”  
郝革新眼神一凛，一拳就往童遇夏脸上砸去，而童遇夏像早有准备，轻巧一闪就躲过了，他还了一记飞脚，把郝革新踹开了两；值班警员大惊，急忙上前制止，却是被郝革新喝住了：“都别动！”  
“郝队！”  
“让你们别动，哥哥管教弟弟，天经地义！”郝革新一直板着的脸在龇牙咧嘴之中松弛开了，他挥挥手让伙计退开，向童遇夏露出一脸小笼包皱褶的笑，“童哥，别怪他们，你老人家收山已久，不认识你很正常。”  
“你才老人家！你才收山！我这叫从良……啊呸，改邪归正！”童遇夏一把打开郝革新勾肩搭背的手，“说正经的！我学生呢！”  
郝革新指了指里头的办公大厅，“里面呢！”  
童遇夏却误会了是单独审问的口供房：“她还是个学生，还是女孩子，怎么能把她关进口供房！她犯什么事了？！”  
“没关，你急什么呢！”郝革新“切”了一句，“今晚伙计们去打草，看能不能惊出几条蛇，结果小女孩撞枪口上了，我就把她拎回来教育几句，不用保释也不会有案底，你放心吧。”  
“大半夜地把我喊过来还叫我放心，我怎么放心啊？”听到和方梓梦没有关系，只是口头教育一下，童遇夏才稍稍松了口气，“那快点把她放了，我开题报告一个字没写呢！”  
“诶，你是我大哥，这是私情；但你要领人这是公事，还是得公事公办。”郝革新让伙计去把方梓梦带过来，给他拿了一张表格，“简单填一下资料吧……对了，这孩子是个孤儿，那她监护人呢？”  
“她家就剩她和她奶奶，估计她是不想让老人家担心，才叫我来接她的。”童遇夏刷刷填资料，“待会你装作不认识我，不然以后孩子们对我有心理戒备就不好了。”  
“……你真的想当老师？不是为了混个编制？”郝革新愣了愣，“你还想着当年……”  
“咳咳！”童遇夏猛咳几声，打断郝革新的话——他眼角余光看见了往外走的方梓梦，“资料填好了，麻烦你了，郝警官，我会好好教育梦梦的，谢谢你们给她改过的机会。”  
“嗯，你们老师把孩子教育好了，我们也少很多麻烦。”郝革新只好配合着演，方梓梦走到跟前，他轻轻推着她的肩膀把她推到童遇夏身边，“小朋友，有什么问题跟老师商量过再做决定，不要自己钻牛角尖。”  
方梓梦翻着白眼别过脸去，“那我可以走了吧？”  
“可以……喂！”  
方梓梦转身就往外走，完全不等童遇夏，童遇夏连忙去追。郝革新看着他们远去，不禁叹气，“现在的孩子怎么这么叛逆？！”


End file.
